Blog użytkownika:Astriś2001/nie boje się śmierci, boje się o osoby które zostawię
Jest to mój pierwszy blog info - sorry za jakie kolwiek błędy ortograficzne -nie będzie to bardzo długa historia -dzieje się w współczesności -Czkawka i inni mają po 18 lat wyglądają jak w JWS 2 i zamiast smoków maja psy -Czkawka nie ma rodziców ( dlaczego? dowiecie się później ) -będzie to raczej smutne ale czasem będzie radosne ( zależy jai będe miała chumor ) - nie wiem co ile będą nexty - cały czas perspektywa Czkawki to chyba wszystko więc zaczynamy : 'Prolog' Śmierć jast szybka i nie boli ale jest jednak taka śmierć która ciągnie się całe wieki i ciągle boli jak nie serce to sumienie lub rany zadane przez los ja umieram powoli leć nie boli mnie tak bardzo jak powinno gdy otworzyłem oczy by ostatni raz ujrzeć moją kochaną mortkę która nie ucziekłam jak inni nie zostawił mnie jak nie znani mi rodzina jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny popatrzyłem na jego smutne oczy któtre pokazują smutek i żal że nie przyszedł tu prędzej że został tam gdzie mu kazałem jak by się to skończyło gdyby on tu wtedy był ? Było by lepiej czy korzeń ? A może teraz zamiast mnie to Szerbatek by umarł a ja po nim bo bym tego nie przeżył ? Tyle pytań krążyło mi w głowie ale zero odpowiedz resztką sił pogłaskałem mortkę który swoją głowę położył na mojej nogi ' '-dziękuje przyjacielu za to że jeseś kocham ........- nie dokączyłem zabrakło mi sił serce przestało bić zamknołem oczy a ręka bezwładie opadła na ziemię jednym śłowem umarłem dlaczeg ja ? Co jatakiego zrobiłem ? Takie i wiele innych myśli przelatyały mi przez głowęa razem z tymi pytaniami wspomnienia z moim najlepszym przyjacielem tyle chwil razem spędzonych ale to tylko wspomnienia które niewrócą ' 'Rzdział 1 3 miesiące wcześniej Dziś są moje 18 urodziny co oznacza że muszę się wyprowadzić z domu dziecka jak tu trafiłem ? To bardzo proste rodzice mnie nie chcieli a konkretnie dlatego że byłem wcześniakiem i mogłem nie przeżyć co to za rodzice ja się pytam zostawili mnie bo myśleli że umrę a nie umarłem nigdy im tego nie wybaczenie -Czkawka co tak długo ?! - usłyszałem głos jednego z opiekunów wziołem walizkę z moimi ubraniami i zeszedłem na duł na dole stał dwie opiekunki i detektor domu dziecka jak tylko zeszedłem z ostatniego stopnia podeszła do mnie pani derektor -czkawka, dziś koczysz osiemnaście lat dlatego musisz odejść z domu dziecka ale twoi rodzice gdy cię tu przywieźli dali nam skrzynie i kazali mi ją tobie dać gdy będziesz musiał się z tąt wyprowadzić zadbali też o twoją przyszłość i jesteś zapisany do szkoły z internatem gdzie pędziesz mugł się uczyć i mieszkać do 20 roku życia wybur jest twój czy chcesz skorzystać z tej okazji czy nie - powiedziała a ja byłem trochę zaskoczony tym co zrobili dla mnie rodzice przesiesz oni mnie nie chcieli a teraz się okazuje że zapisali mnie do szkoły żebym miał gdzie mieszkać - no skoro mam szanse to znoej skorzystam - powiedziałem - a ktoś mnie tam zawiezie boooo...ten no No wiem jak mam się tam dostać -powiedziałem -tak zawodzie cię jeden z opiekunów - powiedziała - a i jeszcze jedno twoji rodzice powiedzieli ze jak będziesz miał 18 lat to mam ci dać to - powiedziała i dała mi drewnianą skrzynkę ozdobioną srebrnymi dadatkami -dziękuje -powiedziałem i się uśmiechnełem - nie ma za co a teraz idź przed budynkiem czeka na ciebie auto Uśmoechnołwm się i wyszedłem na dwur włożyłem waliskę i szkrzynkę do bagażnika i usiadłem koło kierowcy którym był pan Adam który często pomagał nam z rozwiązywaniu jakiś kłopotów których trochę było ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach